A Deeper Wound Than Love
by LeoniaOtaku
Summary: Fuyukawa Yukito,the genius girl who was very perfect with all thing! When Rin transfer to Iwatobi elementary school,they seem to be so close until rin was go to Australia.. Since that time,no one knowing what happen with Yukito until they meet her again.. "What happen to Yukito-chan?" She change.. [ Rin x OC ] Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Deeper Wound Than Love**

**Declaimer : I don't own Free! Free! belongs to Hiroko Utsumi. I just own my OC and this FF**

**By : LeoniaOtaku**

* * *

**-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Chapter 1 : The Transferred Student**

**-:-:-:-:-:-**

As usual, Yukito walks towards her new elementary school, Iwatobi Elementary. Yukito has a short red hair and today she's wearing a red t-shirt with black jacket and black jeans. She also wears a white scarf because the cold weather. Well, now's winter. When she reaches at the gate, she sees Haru and Makoto.

"_Ohayo_, Yukito-chan!" Makoto greets.

"Ah, _ohayo_, Makoto, Haruka" says Yukito, with a little smile.

"Don't call me Haruka!" says Haru, a little angry.

"Oops… sorry, it's a habit," Yukito apologizes, and Haru just sighs.

"Ne, did you hear about today?" asks Makoto.

"Today? What is it?" asks Yukito.

"There will be a transfer student in our class!" says Makoto.

"Eh? Really?"

"A…" says Haruka curtly.

"Hee… is that a boy or a girl?" asks Yukito.

"Dunno… I think it's boy," answers Makoto.

"Hee... what do you think, Haruka? Ah, I mean Haru," asks Yukito with a smile. Haru looks at Yukito angrily when she called him Haruka, but sighs when she corrects it.

"Whatever," says Haru as he goes into their class.

"Cold as usual…" says Yukito with a sigh.

"Ahaha… that's Haru for you," says Makoto, laughing. Yukito just walks to her seat, which is on the behind and near the windows. Her right chair was empty. Yukito just looks at the empty seat and…

"Hey, don't tell me… the transfer student will sit beside me?!" asks Yukito, pointing at the chair beside her.

"Hm? Maybe… and he'll sit behind Haru," says Makoto as he puts his bag and walks to Yukito's chair. But Haru just keeps silent at on his seat. Well, his seat is diagonally right from Yukito's anyway.

"Sigh… why boys are always around me? And most of them have a girly name," says Yukito, sighing. She gets a glare from Haru and a laugh from Makoto.

"Okay, okay… sorry…" says Yukito apologetically.

"But, what do you think about the transfer student?" asks Makoto to his two friends.

"Eh? Ng… I think the person will be cheerful… easygoing and talkative," Yukito imagines.

"Ah, I like that too! Haru, what do you think?" asks Makoto.

"I prefer the silent type… because the cheerful type is so annoying," says Haru.

"What? It's fun you know!" says Yukito.

"Whatever."

"Then, how about a bet?!" suggest Yukito.

"A bet?" ask Haru and Makoto at the same time.

"Uh-huh! If the new student is the cheerful type, I win! And if he's the silent type, Haru wins! The loser will have to buy the winner a drink!" says Yukito.

"What?!" asks Haru. He doesn't like it.

"Hm? What? You scared?" asks Yukito with a teasing smile.

"I'm not scared. But why just me and you? Why not Makoto?" asks Haru, pointing at Makoto.

"Eh?" asks Makoto, surprised.

"Because Makoto doesn't care about the type," says Yukito triumphantly.

"But-" Haru is interrupted because the teacher has come with a boy behind him. Makoto goes back to his seat and Yukito remained on hers.

"Okay, minna-san! We have a transfer student here, in our class!" say announces the teacher as she claps her hand to silence the class.

"Introduce yourself…" says the teacher to the redhead boy beside her. He wears a white t-shirt with a yellow jacket and blue jeans.

"_Hajimemashite_! Matsuoka Rin _desu_! I previously went to Sano Elementary School. I have a girly name, but I'm a boy! Looking forward to being in this class!" says the boy, Rin, bowing. Then he lifts his head and smiles cheerfully. The class becomes so silent because the students are amazed with Rin, maybe…

Yukito clenched her hand, and…

"_Yatta_! I won!" shouts Yukito as she lifted both her hands up. The entire class looks at her and she can see a surprised look from Rin's face.

"Um.. Fuyukawa? What are you doing?" asks the teacher.

"Ah, _gomen_! _Iia_... that… um… just..." stammers Yukito, confused about what she has to say. This makes the entire class laughs at her, who just smiles and scratching the back of her neck.

"Sigh… never mind… Matsuoka, you can sit on at the empty chair beside Fuyukawa... and Fuyukawa, don't do anything stupid!" scolds the teacher and Rin just walks to his seat. And by just looking at him, Yukito knows he's the cheerful type.

"Eh? What!? I'm not stupid! And you know I'm the top student, Sensei!" shouts Yukito, a little angry.

"Yeah, yeah… sigh… just don't do that again Fukuyama, you are a girl!"

"Alright, I got it," says Yukito, admitting her defeat against lost to her teacher. That's when she notices that Rin has already sat beside her.

"_E-to_... _Watashi wa_ Fuyukawa Yukito! _Yoroshiku ne_, Matsuoka!" says Yukito with a smile.

"Hehe… me too! Hey, you have a boy's name!" says Rin with his cheerful smile. Yukito just scratches the back of her neck again.

"Hehe… you think so too? Well, you have a girl's name anyway... ahahaha..." says Yukito, which makes both of them laugh.

"Ehem! Can we start the lesson?" asks the teacher from the front of the class.

"Ah, sorry," says Yukito and sits down. Then the lesson starts.

"Open page 23... ah, Fuyukawa, can you share your book with Matsuoka?"

"_Hai~~_!" says Yukito and Rin moves his table and chair near Yukito's.

"Okay… Akaya, read it!" says the teacher and everybody can hear the sound of Akaya reading. Then Yukito, who is no longer listening about the story, just looks out the window. She's busy looking at the sky and this puzzles Rin.

"Hey," whispers Rin to Yukito, making Yukito look at him.

"What?"

"Aren't you reading?" asks Rin and Yukito just smiled.

"Hehe… I've already known this book… Well, I've already memorized all of the stories..." says Yukito as she rests her head on her left hand.

"What? You're joking, right?" asks Rin disbelievingly.

"I'm serious… well… I can count too..." says Yukito, lazily.

"Count? Like what?" asks Rin, interested.

"Well... something like… ah, after this sentence, it's your turn to read," says Yukito and points to the sentence she is talking about. And Rin looks at it, which is the sentence in the third paragraph.

"No way!"

"Whatever. How about a bet?" says Yukito again with _that_ teasing smile.

"A bet?"

"Well… if I'm right I win, if I miscounted it I lose... the loser... um… I've got a drink from Haru… then what..."

"Haru?" asks Rin, interrupting her thoughts.

"Ah, Nanase Haruka... he sits right in front of you." Yukito points at Haru.

"He..." says Rin.

"Ah, I know! The loser should do one thing that the winner wants... how's that?" asks Yukito, winking at Rin.

"Eh? Ah... okay… deal," says Rin finally. Then, he and Yukito refocus themselves on the book.

Then, on the third paragraph…

"Okay, Yukari, stop reading… hmm... Matsuoka! Read it!" says the teacher and Rin blinks in was shock as the Yukito just clenches her fist happily.

"Wha-what!?" asks Rin disbelievingly.

"Hm? What happened?" asks the teacher, concerned.

"Ah, nothing... e-to... then she... bla... bla..." Rin finally reads the book until his turn ends. Then he looks at Yukito, who has already smiled.

"How... can... you..."

"Because I'm a genius," says Yukito, winking.

* * *

_"I... still don't believe it... how did she do that?"_ says Rin to himself as he looks at his book. Then, a smile is carved on at his face.

_"Heh... she is really something."_

* * *

_"Hehe.. what a cute boy! I think I have another good friend"_ says Yukito to herself as she looks back out the window. Then she glances at Rin for a second and smiles.

_"He's... really different than Haruka and Makoto."_

* * *

**-:-:-:-:-:-**

**To Be Continued**

**-:-:-:-:-:-**

Chapter 1 end~~ So, how does it? I hope it's good! ^^  
If you all want to know how does Fuyukawa Yukito look like, you all can look at cover! Well, that's how she looks! I made it by myself from dressing up game… XD  
So~~ Should I continue it? Or delete it?

Review Please~~! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Deeper Wound Than Love**

**Declaimer : I don't own Free! Free! belongs to Hiroko Utsumi. I just own my OC and this FF**

**By LeoniaOtaku  
Beta-read by seerstella**

* * *

**-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Chapter 2 : New Neighbour**

**-:-:-:-:-:-**

_Teng... teng..._

"Okay, lesson is over... You all can have your lunch now!" says the teacher as she goes out. Makoto and Haruka are walking to Yukito's seat when she stretches.

"So sleepy..." says Yukito lazily.

"As always," says Haruka coldly.

"What!?"

"Ahaha... Anyway, want to go somewhere? I'm not hungry," says Makoto.

"Me too... Well, Matsuoka! Want to join us? Maybe we can show you the school," invites Yukito to Rin.

"Eh? It's okay?" asks Rin.

"Of course, right?" asks Yukito to Makoto and Haruka.

"It's fine with me." Makoto just smiles.

"... whatever," says Haruka, looking away.

"Okay! Let's go!" says Yukito, grabbing Rin's hand and runs outside.

"Wait!" shouts Makoto as he runs after them.

"So noisy..." says Haruka, sighing then walks out.

. . . . . .

"And, this is our school backyard," says Yukito as she shows the school's backyard.

"Hee... wow, this tree is huge," says Rin as he looks at the big sakura tree near school pool. "Is it a cherry blossom?"

"It is," answers Makoto.

"Yeah? So when spring comes, there'll be a bunch of blossoms falling down into the pool... I wanna try swimming in a pool of cherry blossoms..." Rin is looking the pool as he imagines it.

"Right!? You think so too!?" asks Yukito, so happy hearing Rin said that.

"Yeah!"

"The water will be too cold! You should wait until summer before swimming..." Makoto remind them worriedly.

"Okay, I know it, Makoto… You don't need to remind me." Yukito crosses her arm.

"Eh? I was just joking, you don't have to get so serious!" Rin suddenly blurts and Yukito glares at him.

"What!? So you lied!?"

"Well..."

"I have a question for you," say Haru out of the blue, making Rin, Yukito and Makoto look at him.

"Oh? What's up? Looking to shut down the transfer student on his first day?" teases Rin and gets a smack at the head from Yukito.

"We are serious here," chides Yukito.

"_E-to_... I believe we've been in the same tournament before..." Makoto explains it to Rin.

"Ah! You remembered me!?" asks Rin happily. But Haruka just looks him, obviously annoyed.

"What with that scary look?" asks Rin again, this time to Haruka.

"Hm? What's wrong, Haru?" ask Yukito too, but Haruka just looks away.

"I just happened to end up at this school when I moved. Coincidences are scary, huh?" jokes Rin right before the bell rings.

"Oops! Should go to class!" says Yukito and runs.

"Really? We should hurry!" says Makoto and they run together. Yukito takes a glance to Haruka who doesn't say anything to answer their question. Yukito just smiles at him.

* * *

"My name is Matsuoka Rin! I previously belonged to the Sano Swim Club. I have a girly name, but I'm a boy!" Rin introduces himself at Iwatobi Swim Club. Makoto and Haruka are surprised that Rin is there, but Yukito isn't, because she has already calculated it.

"_Iaa_... Coincidence after coincidence… I transferred to your school and even end up in the same swimming club..." says Rin, so proud about it.

"_Un_, this is a surprise," replies Makoto.

"Well, I'm not because I've known it~!" says Yukito, smiling triumphantly.

"How?" asks Makoto.

"It's a secret~~!" Yukito just giggles.

"Well, it's surprise, _ne_, Haru?" Makoto asks Haruka, but he already jumped into the pool. They spend some time looking at Haruka who is already swimming.

_"He's really something!"_ thinks Rin and walks to the other side, ready to jump. He then jumps and swims with Haruka.

"He's fast!" praises Yukito.

"Yeah… he's already caught up to haru," adds Makoto, so amazed.

_"Hm... even when I calculated it, I never thought he's this good... so interesting." _Yukito just smirks looking at Rin.

* * *

"Man, that was a good swim!" says Rin as he walks outside with Yukito, Haruka, and Makoto. Makoto and Haruka turn to the right and give confused looks at Rin who's still walking ahead with Yukito.

"Matsuoka-kun, the bicycle racks are this way." Makoto points at the bicycle racks.

"Oh, I'm running home," explains Rin.

"Eh? Running? Same with me!" say Yukito, accidentally hugging Rin.

"Eh? You too?"

"_Un!_ Ah, sorry," Yukito apologizes when she realizes that she's hugging him rin.

"Well... Running? How many kilometres is it to your house? I already know Yukito-chan's though," asks Makoto.

"Hm... around three, I think... _ja, mata_," says Rin and starts running.

"Eh? Wait! _Ja, mata ne_, Makoto, Haru!" says Yukito and runs after Rin. Makoto just saw stares at them disbelievingly, while Haru just looks impatient.

. . . .

"Wait up! Geez... can't you wait for me!?" asks Yukito, so annoyed.

"Eh? Oh, _gomen_!I forgot about you," says Rin and gets another smack at the head

"_Baka! _Anyway, three kilos? Really? Nearly same with me."

"Eh? Is that so?"

"Un! If you want, we can go home together~!"

"Well, I don't mind though… and, aren't you tired? You run three kilos you know."

"Nope! I'm always running! So something like this won't let me tired easily." Yukito runs faster.

"Eh? Wait!" Rin runs faster too but can't catch Yukito.

"Bweh! You can't catch me!" teases Yukito and when Yukito turns around she slips from a puddle on the ground.

"Oi, watch out!"

"Eh? Ky-kyaaaaa!" shouts Yukito as she closes her eyes.

. . . .

_"Eh? I didn't fall? It seem someone has grabbed me."_

Yukito opens her eyes slowly and realized that her right hand and waist are grabbed by Rin to keep her from falling.

Rin is practically hugging Yukito right now.

"Eh?"

"_Daijoubu_?" asks Rin.

"Un... _daijoubu… e-to_..." Yukito looks away, confusing Rin.

"Hm?"

"You're... so close..." says Yukito with red face. Then Rin realizes what she means and releases his embrace awkwardly.

"So-sorry..." mutters Rin, also blushing.

"Un.."

. . . .

"So... let's go home?" asks Yukito and Rin just nods. Then they walk home without any sound. Yukito face is still as red as Rin's.

_"Uwaa... that was so embarassing..." _they both say to themselves.

* * *

"Um... so this is my house," says Yukito when they reach a white house.

"Eeh? Really?"

"Un."

"You're not joking?"

"Un... why?"

"Well, _that's_ my house." Rin points at the house next to Yukito's.

"Eh? So you're..."

"…the new neighbour."

"eh? aha-ha-ha-ha..." They just laugh like idiots.

"Well… I go home first, okay?" asks Yukito.

"Un... _ja_." Rin waves his hand.

"_Ja mata astane,_ Matsuoka," says Yukito as she opens her gate.

"Yeah... ah, you can call me Rin... um... Yukito," says Rin and as he scratches the back of his head.

"Eh? _Ja... mata asta ne... _Rin…" says Yukito, ducking her head a little before going inside the house, leaving Rin outside. Rin covers his face after the gate is closed.

_"She... looked so cute now…" _thinks Rin and goes inside his own house.

* * *

-:- Yukito's house -:-

"_Ta-tadaima_!"

"_Okaeri_! Hm? _Doustano_ Yukito?" ask Yukito's mother.

"No-nothing! I'll take a bath first!" says Yukito and runs to her room.

"Hm? What a weird girl," Yukito mother sighs.

. . . .

"Uwaaa... that was so embarrassing! Damn that Matsu—I mean Rin! Why I can get out of character in front of him!" shouts Yukito as she messed her hair. Then she goes to the window and opens it, hoping that she can feel wind to calm her down. She closes her eyes, enjoying the brezze. Then she hear a sound another window is opened, she opens her eyes to see Rin was across. Yukito can see a surprised look at on Rin's face.

"..."

"Um… hi?" asks Rin first.

"Oh, hi… hehe, I never thought your room is there," says Yukito, giggling a little.

"Me too... ahahaah…"

"Hehe… _ja_, I have to take a bath... _Oyasumi_~!" says Yukito and waves her hand.

"Oh, okay! _Oyasumi_!" shout Rin back. Yukito just smiles and closes her window and the curtain. Then she picks some clothes and goes to her bathroom, covering her blushing face with the shirt she's holding.

_"It's so.. embrassing..."_

* * *

-:- Rin House -:-

"_Tadaima_!"

"_Okaeri, Onii-chan_! Hm? _Doustano_?" asks Rin's little sister who has a short red hair and red eyes, just like her brother. She reminds Rin of Yukito.

"No-nothing! I go my room first," says Rin as he walks away.

"Eh? But your face is red!"

"Geez... is nothing, Gou!"

"Kou! Is Kou! Not Gou!" shout Gou but Rin ignore it.

. . . .

"Geez... it was so embarrassing... what were you doing earlier, Matsuoka Rin!? You hugged her! A girl!" says Rin in his room. He then looks at his window and is surprised to see that Yukito's room is across his. Yukito is still closing her eyes.

_"She's... beautiful... what? What am I thinking!?"_

Rin then opens the window and he can see the surprise look at Yukito's face.

"..."

"Oh, hi… hehe, I never thought your room at is there," says Yukito, giggling a little.

"Me too... ahahaah…"

"Hehe… _ja_, I have to take a bath... _Oyasumi_~!" says Yukito and waves her hand.

"Oh, okay! _Oyasumi_!" shout Rin back. He watches the girl closes the window and the curtain. Then he lays on his bed.

"She looks so cute... is she embarrassed? She looks so cute!" says Rin with a smile. "Wait... she said she'd have a bath... a bath, huh?" Rin takes his time thinking about it then his face becomes so red.

"Wa-wait! What am I thinking!?" Rin messes his hair.

_"So embrassing..."_

* * *

**Chapter 2 end... :D**

**Rin & Yukito = why i was so OOC at here!?  
LeoniaOtaku = hm? is okay is okay~! you two look cute at there~!  
Rin & Yukito = *blush*  
LeoniaOtaku = okay, lets talk about the reviews~~!**

**Haru = from Jikola.. thanks for saying that the story is good.. about grammar.. ask to the author.. *point leoniaotaku*  
LeoniaOtaku = so sorry about that! O well, for now I'm using a beta reader so I hope is was ok, and I'll try to study english again..**

**Makoto = next from IMANOOBXD, thanks because you like it... and the grammar, LeoniaOtaku already said it... so please forgive her… *smile*  
LeoniaOtaku = Makoto~~! You my angel~! *hug Makoto***

**Rin = last princesammy... thanks  
Yukito = and thanks because you like the story and the way LeoniaOtaku write it!  
LeoniaOtaku = arigato~! Well... about the text... I've already rewritten it with the new story from beta reader and because that it look good.. ha-ha...**

**LeoniaOtaku = I think that's enough… thanks to seerstella for beta-reading!  
Rin = hm... we should close it right?  
Makoto = yeah  
Yukito = Review please!**

**All = _Ja ne~!_**


End file.
